Movie Night
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Just a short fluffy JW piece about a night in.


Disclaimer: I don't own CJ or The X-files (although I wouldn't complain if I did).

A/N: A nice fluffy piece that includes another of my favorite series, The X-files. I was so glad to hear it was a favorite of Woody's…just goes to show that man DOES have good taste!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woody, I can't believe you talked me into this." Jordan Cavanaugh said while making herself comfortable on the couch.

"You say that now Jordan, but by the end of the night you'll be begging me for more." Woody said.

Jordan turned her head to face the kitchen where the Boston detective was currently making a bowl of popcorn.

"Wow. Usually for me it's the other way around."

Woody dumped the popcorn in a bowl and headed toward the couch where Jordan sat.

"What?" he questioned.

Jordan rolled her eyes at the fact her innuendo went completely over his head. When Woody met her at the morgue and invited her to a movie night at his apartment she immediately became wary. After a promise of no 'funny stuff' from him she took her chances and said yes.

"Okay so which one do you want to watch first?" Woody asked eagerly.

When he invited Jordan over he promised to keep it completely platonic, unless she made the first move of course. He'd been pleased with the progress of their 'relationship' in the last few weeks and decided to up the ante with a night in. Much to his delight she accepted.

"You are the only person I know who has 'The X-files' box set DVD's Woody."

"Hey, I'm sure Nigel has a couple laying around somewhere." He shot back playfully.

"No, not even Nigel is that obsessive." She said.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. After chewing carefully he looked at her expectantly. "Well? Have you decided?"

Jordan looked back to the six boxes laying on his coffee table. Even though she was aware of what the television show was about, she had never actually followed it. She had tried to tell Woody that the most she had ever seen of it was the brief time it was on while she was channel surfing. Apparently that didn't matter if she chose a 'stand-alone' episode…whatever that was.

"How am I supposed to decide? They don't even have a summary." Jordan asked.

"Just pick an episode title and I'll tell you what it's about, then you can decide." Woody said with a mouthful of popcorn.

Jordan scanned the back of the boxes quickly picking out three titles that struck her interest. She picked up one of the boxes and traced her finger down the list finally stopping at one.

"Okay, how about this one?"

Woody looked over her shoulder at her selection. 2Shy. He narrowed his eyes at her wondering if she had really seen the show on a regular basis or not. He figured she didn't by the look on her face.

"What? What's wrong with this one?" she asked.

Woody's mind flashed to the case they had worked on together with the Internet guy.

"Uhh…no, that one's not very good. How about you pick from the blue box."

Jordan shrugged and picked up the blue box set and looked at the list just as she had done before. "Alright how about this one?"

Woody looked to where her finger pointed. Bad Blood.

"Bad Blood?" his tone sounded incredulously.

"What? I'm a ME and I'm used to blood. I'll pick another one if…" she started to say before he cut her off.

"NO!" he said excitedly, "It's just my all time favorite episode."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Woody, sometimes I swear you're just a big kid."

His reply was a handful of popcorn sailing towards her. He ignored her ranting about butter on her shirt and inserted the DVD into the player. By the time he had the episode ready to run Jordan had quieted down.

"Okay, now this one is about…"

"Woody just shut up and let it play. I'm a doctor, I'm sure I can figure out what's going on, on some TV series."

"Jordan, this isn't just some TV series. This is the X-files." He said seriously.

She just gave him a dubious look, "Just play it already."

Jordan was surprised to find herself laughing at the antics of the FBI partners and was also surprised to find the banter between them vaguely familiar. By the time the credits started rolling Woody was already asking her questions.

"So? What'd you think? It's a pretty cool show, huh?"

Jordan squinted, "Eh, it was okay I guess. Better than what I was expecting."

Woody leaned in close to her and in a strained whisper asked, "Do you want to watch another one?"

Jordan laughed at his childish behavior. Who knew that a TV show could excite someone as much as it did Woody?

"I suppose. Do you have any recommendations?"

Woody had informed Jordan that the only true place to start was the beginning. So after they had watched the Pilot he convinced her to just stay for one more. She didn't put up much of a fight because she had really been enjoying herself.

The past few weeks the two had begun to do a slow dance at something resembling a relationship. Woody had asked her to grab some dinner and she had agreed. It was something simple that they had done plenty of times in the past. Although this time instead of going to some burger joint he had suggested eating in at a small Italian place close to his apartment.

The two had joked with each other about their meal choices. Jordan teased Woody about his girlie tastes in food when he ordered of the 'lite' side of the menu. Woody fired back about following his example, any more of the pasta she ordered and she might need to loosen her belt buckle.

Before she knew it they were eating dessert and she asked him a question, "Do you realize that we just made it through a meal without one of us mentioning work?"

Woody thought for a moment and smiled, "I guess we did. We should do this more often."

Jordan looked at him hesitantly, "Which? Going for dinner or not mentioning work."

He looked up at her making sure he had eye contact, "Both."

She had suddenly found herself agreeing with him and so began a cautious step toward something more than friends. They still hung out, but now she found Woody paying for events, against her protests of course. And now she felt nervous because she had finally acknowledged there was something else there.

"So is it a plan then?" Woody asked.

Jordan shook her thoughts of the past weeks out of her mind and focused on the present.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Woody looked at her and spoke slowly, "I said do you want to come over tomorrow and maybe we can watch another episode? This time I'll even cook dinner."

Jordan smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Much to their chagrin work did not allow the couple to have another evening in until a week later. Woody had been pulling double shifts trying to locate a kidnapped child while Jordan had her own case to worry about. She was relieved when Woody called her cell to let her know the child had been found unharmed.

"So do you think we could have another movie night? Maybe grab some take-out and watch a couple of those DVD's?" Jordan asked.

Woody was surprised that Jordan had asked. Usually it was him who had to initiate an evening together. Not letting the chance slip by he quickly agreed with her. An hour later she showed up outside his apartment door holding some Chinese food and a bottle of wine.

Jordan quickly found herself engrossed in the show and asking questions in random intervals when she didn't understand something. Woody was too excited to have someone to share his enjoyment of the show to care that by asking questions she was missing some of it.

After a short break and a decision that this would be the last episode they watched tonight Jordan got up to pour herself another glass of wine. When she came back to the living room and sat down on the couch again, Woody noticed that this time she was much closer to him than she had been before. After pushing the play button he decided to push things a tiny bit further.

Woody settled himself back against the couch and casually threw his arm around the back of the couch, which just happened to be directly behind Jordan. It seemed that there would be no protests from her so he leaned slightly into her.

To his delight Jordan scooted closer so that his arm was now around her shoulder and she was resting lightly against him. Woody decided not to say anything and just enjoy the feeling. Maybe he would mention it before she left, but for now he was happy.

The credits faded into black just as they had done a week earlier. Jordan was reluctant to move. The wine had relaxed her enough to enjoy Woody's presence without worrying about her nerves. Even though she was enjoying just being with Woody she had been hesitant about taking the relationship to the next level.

"So…" Woody began. He didn't want Jordan to leave, but he knew she had an early morning ahead of her and he wanted to be well rested.

"Yeah, I guess I better get going, I've got a meeting tomorrow." She said.

She stood up from the couch and grabbed her keys from the kitchen table. Woody walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"It's likely, unless you don't want to?" she countered.

Woody shook his head, "No, I want to."

Jordan nodded. "Good."

Then she did something bold surprising not only Woody but also herself. She grabbed the hideous tie he still had on from working hours earlier and pulled him down to her. She brushed her lips with his. Once the shock wore off for him, Woody began to respond by deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue lightly over her lips coxing her open her mouth to him.

Jordan ignored the thoughts in her head telling her she was probably moving this too fast. But she figured four years of dancing around would be quite enough. Unlike the few kisses they had shared before this one had something else in it. It wasn't playful and flippant. This one was serious and as much as it scared her, it made butterflies dance in her stomach.

When Jordan felt his tongue she opened her mouth eagerly. She had missed the taste of him. She continued with the kiss for several seconds before she grudgingly moved away. Her face was flushed and her lips were red and swollen. Woody had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Jordan said with a smile. She tried to smooth the wrinkles out of his tie and then waved good-bye.

Woody stood there dumbfounded at his door. All he could do was wave back and watch her walk away. Before she reached the exit that led the to street he called out to her.

"Dinner tomorrow?"

She turned to face him as she had one foot out of the doorway, "I'll bring dessert." She said and then left.

Woody gulped. By the way she had said dessert he wasn't sure if he should make a quick run to the drugstore to be prepared or if she was just bringing something sweet.

He stepped back inside his apartment and smiled to himself.

"I love movie night."


End file.
